1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washers, and more particularly to an apparatus for and a method of controlling a water flow for reducing twist of clothes being washed in a washer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional washers, an agitator rotates with a constant rotation force and in a normal direction or a reverse direction in accordance with a drive pattern. The agitator generates a water flow while rotating. By the water flow, clothes being rotated in a washing tub are struck against the agitator. Thus washing of the clothes is achieved.
In such conventional washers, however, the agitator is usually driven according to a constant drive pattern. As a result, upper clothes and lower clothes in the washing tub are hardly agitated with each other when the amount of the clothes is large. This results in a considerable decrease in washing degree of the upper clothes and a considerable twist of the clothes.